Dangerous Lives
by RockyRoad25
Summary: Robin O'Connell, a normal Steelport citizen has a brother who is fighting against The Saints. Only to find out Robin hates his own brother. His brother, Jason kidnaps his kid. Robin goes through hell trying to get his kid back. While trying to get his kid back, Robin falls in love with a certain Saint. Making his life more dangerous than it already is. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story so I'm happy for that. This chapter is like a slow start. The next one will start becoming action, followed by romance. I hope you guys and gals like it. Also, let me know what you think, I really would like to know! **

* * *

Robin woke up by the screaming of his 7 year old son. He groaned and pushed his covers over. Robin went into the hallway and into his sons' bedroom.

"What happened, Farren?." Robin asked wearily, he looked at Farren. Farren had a flashlight with him and he looked at his closet.

"There's someone watching me." Farren answered quietly, scared that 'they' could hear him.

Robin walked towards Farren and crouched down to look at him. "Farren, there's no one watching you."

Farren looked at Robin and nodded, "Come on, you gotta get ready for school." Robin said, patting Farren's back.

* * *

Robin drove Farren to school, he started driving back home when there was traffic, dozens people were heard cussing across the streets of Steelport.

"Come on!" The Boss yelled, honking his car horn.

"Boss, we can just drive over them." said Shaundi, gesturing to the crowd of cars.

"No, I want to stay away from cops for now. Plus, why didn't YOU drive yourself?" The Boss asked, scrunching his brows together.

"I told you already. I'm tired of those damn creeps that always follow me after interviews."

The Boss groaned and continued honking his horn. Fuck it, he thought and took out his pistol. "Shaundi, I'll be back soon."

He exited his car and raised his pistol to the air and started shooting, screams were filling the area. Civilians drove away fast without hesitating. Robin looked at The Boss, Robin left his car in hopes to stop The Boss from shooting.

"Hey, are you crazy?! Everyone is gone, okay?" Robin yelled out to The Boss. The Boss rose his pistol to Robin, Robin lifted his hands up. "I don't want trouble. I'm just saying, stop it." Robin said with pure confidence. The Boss shot around Robin.

Shaundi saw what was happening and left The Boss' car. "Boss, he has nothing to do with us!" she yelled out, The Boss looked back at her.

"Yes, he does, that's why I'm not letting him go." The Boss said sternly, keeping his gun pointed at Robin.

"How?" Shaundi asked, looking at Robin and how scared he was.

"Robin O'Connell, is your brother Jason?"

"Y-yes?" Robin stuttered, having no clue on how The Boss knew his name and his brother Jason's name.

"W-wait Jason? That asshole we are fighting?" Shaundi questioned.

"What?" Robin asked, he had no idea on what was going on.

"Robin, your brother has been a fucking dick. We hope you aren't a dick. You should know Jason is in a huge gang organization. Which are obviously filled with giant dicks." The Boss said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I know Jason isn't like tha-,"

"Cut the bullshit! We know everything." The Boss screamed.

"Boss, stop it, let him go. He doesn't deserve it." Shaundi said sternly.

The Boss gave out and lowered his gun, Robin nodded at Shaundi indicating his thanks. Robin ran to his car and drove away.

"Dammit, Boss. I know Jason killed your girlfriend but we can't take it out on his brother." Shaundi said looking at The Boss.

The Boss had some tears well up in his eyes. "I can never forget about her, getting tortured in that shock chair. Robin is probably going to end up like that."

Shaundi shook her head. "Jason wouldn't do that to Robin, to his own brother, that's j-just sick."

"You don't know Jason like I do. Come on, we have to go." The Boss said changing the subject. With that, Shaundi and The Boss left.

* * *

"Dad? Why are you quiet?" Farren asked, investigating Robin. Robin and Farren were eating at the table in the kitchen and Robin barely touched his food.

"It's n-nothing, just eat." Robin said, he looked out the window and sighed worryingly. He spent his whole day worrying about Farren, he worried that The Saints would take Farren and kill him. Or worse, his brother Jason would take Farren and kill him. Robin's cellphone rang, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the I.D, it was Jason. Robin answered it and went into a different room, leaving Farren by himself in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Robin answered.

"Yo'! I haven't talked to you in a while!" Jason greeted happily.

"Yeah.."

"Rob, what's wrong?" Jason questioned worryingly.

"Are you in a gang? Tell me the fucking truth." Robin quietly cussed, in hopes of Farren not hearing him.

Jason sighed and answered. "Yes, but it's no-."

"What the hell?! So you have been killing innocent people and you haven't told me. You didn't fucking tell me?!" Robin angrily yelled.

"What are you gonna do, Rob? It's just people, they don't matter." Jason coldly said.

"I'll help The Saints. No, I'll call the cops." Robin threatened causing a gasp from Jason.

"I'll kill you. Especially your little one, what's that little fucker's name, anyways? You know your dead wife, she had to go _so_ soon. At age 26 that's pretty young to die. She didn't die in a car 'accident'. Pushing poor little souls off a highway is fun. Sad, she was your only love. Now, you at age 30 is somet-,"

"Shut the fuck up." Robin said, tears falling down his eyes.

"Are you crying? Look who's crying!" Jason laughed out, then he mocked Robin's cries.

"I'll kill you." Robin threatened, making his tone firm, and strong.

"Watch out, you'll regret it." Jason warned, he hung up. Robin slammed his phone down on the coffee table. Robin sat on the couch and rubbed his temples.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Farren asked, walking to Robin and giving him a worried look.

Robin looked at Farren, and gave him a serious stare. "Farren promise me, whatever happens, be strong."

"I promise." Farren said, unsure of what his dad meant by 'be strong'. Robin grabbed Farren and gave him a tight hug.

"Be strong."


	2. Chapter 2

** This chapter will start having action =), I hope you will like it. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Robin took Farren to school the next day, he hoped that Farren would be safe. When Robin came home he tossed his car keys on the kitchen counter and got out a bottle of water from the fridge. Robin didn't necessarily have work, even if he did he didn't get paid much. Most of his money came from Jason, but probably not anymore.

Robin turned on the T.V in the living-room and relaxed on the couch, he had turned to the news. The news was filled with coverage on The Saints, mostly on who they are dating, gossip, and all that other stuff, rather than their crimes. Robin sighed as he switched the channels, hopefully nothing happens to Farren, he thought.

* * *

"J, we're ready." said a man in a police uniform, he reloaded his gun and fixed his mic.

"Great, remember, don't harm the kids, just take his little boy and leave." said Jason, he was seated in a white van that had a bunch of electronics everywhere.

"What if someone suspects me?" asked the same man.

"Just say his father got hurt in an accident, now hurry up, Joe!" yelled Jason, he had been getting impatient.

"Damn, okay!" Joe yelled, he then walked into the small elementary school. He showed his fake badge to the secretary, she nodded and let Joe pass. Joe looked for Farrens' class.

"Aha!" Joe exclaimed quietly and walked inside. When he entered the classroom, dozens of kids looked at him in excitement of learning something new.

"Sir? Why are you here?" asked the teacher, putting her hands on her hips.

Joe leaned close to the teacher and whispered into her ear. "Farrens' father has been hurt ma'am. I need to take Farren to the hospital to see his father." he lied.

"Oh, oh, I-I'm so sorry." she apologized. "Farren!" she called out. "This man needs you, you may be gone for the day."

"Okay." Farren said, he grabbed his backpack then walked to Joe. Joe subconsciously smiled, he left the classroom and school with Farren, he grabbed Farren's arm when they reached to the back of the school.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Farren yelled in pain.

"Shut the fuck up." Joe said, he threw Farren into the back of Jason's white van and he got inside in the front.

"Good job, Joe." Jason said, he started up the van and drove away. "We're going to have tons of fun, Farren!"

Farren whimpered, he grew scared and prayed that his father would save him.

* * *

Robin's phone rang, it was Jason once again, Robin wondered what he wanted and answered.

"What?" Robin asked uninviting.

"It's done." Jason said with a dark chuckle and he hanged up. Fear overcame Robin, he got off the couch and grabbed his car keys and ran out of his house. Once he reached the school he ran inside and ran into Farren's class.

"Mr. O'Connell? I thought you were injured in an accident." the teacher asked as she looked towards Robin.

"Dammit!" Robin cursed in front of the kids and ran out of the classroom. He ran back to his car and started driving towards Jason's house. A huge SUV had been following Robin, he knew it was one of Jason's goons.

Robin turned right towards the exit of the freeway, the SUV had still been following him. Robin took a sharp left before he exited the freeway, he drove faster than the normal speed limit. The SUV also drove faster, it drove into the back of Robin's car.

"Fuck!" yelled Robin he started driving crazy, dodging other cars that were in the way. The SUV followed Robin and crashed into his car, pushing him off the freeway. Robin's car flipped over crashing into a small ditch.

Robin felt like shit, he removed his seat-belt and crawled out of the car. He felt sore around his ribs, his right leg also felt sore. He limped into town and hailed a taxi.

"Take me to a nearby motel, please." whimpered Robin, he felt around his ribs it hurt with every touch. The taxi driver drove to a nearby motel, just as he was asked.

"Thanks." said Robin, handing the taxi driver some cash and he got out. Robin signed into the motel and proceeded to his motel room. He knew he couldn't go back to his house since Jason could just kill him there. Robin thought he could at least fix himself up, and then try to look for Farren.

Shaundi had been driving to The Boss' penthouse and saw Robin limping, he looked like he needed some help. She wondered how he got this way. She stopped by the motel and got out of her car, she jogged to Robin.

"You need help?" Shaundi asked as Robin limped towards the direction to his room.

"No." Robin answered, he then tripped over which caused Shaundi to go over and help him up.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Robin said.

Shaundi sighed and decided just to help him to his room. Robin sighed at Shaundi's stubbornness.

"It's room 193." Robin said, Shaundi helped him to room 193. He gave her the room key and she opened the door, she helped him to the bed.

"Thanks." Robin said, and took off his jacket, he felt his ribs and whimpered a little at the pain.

"You're bleeding." Shaundi said, looking at his forehead.

Robin felt his forehead and felt dampness of his blood, dammit, he thought. He had too much pain in his ribs he didn't feel the blood on his forehead, he didn't even feel pain in his forehead.

Shaundi left the room and went into the bathroom and found a towel she took it and handed it to Robin.

"Why are you helping me?" Robin asked as he put the towel to his forehead.

"You're hurt dumb-ass, that's why." Shaundi said.

"Yeah, but I'm related to your 'enemy'. I thought you couldn't help people who are related to your enemies. You kill them." Robin said, stopping most of the bleeding from the gash on his forehead.

"The Saints aren't that bad." Shaundi said.

"Sure. Look, I feel fine, so I think you should at least go." Robin said, pointing to the door.

"You sure?" Shaundi asked, unsure if Robin needed any help, even though she knew The Boss would get mad at her for helping Robin.

"Yes, just go." Robin said.

"Okay.." Shaundi said, she walked towards the door and held onto the door knob. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm just going through a bad time with my brother, he did something terrible, that's all." Robin answered, hoping that Shaundi wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"You know The Saints can help you." Shaundi said, soon regretting that she said that.

"I don't need help, just leave me alone." Robin said, his voice rising a little.

"I was just saying." Shaundi said, then left Robin's motel room, slamming the door a bit.

_ Actually I need help, alot of help_, Robin thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The Boss, Pierce, and Zimos threw a party that consisted of Hoes, random drunk idiots, and girls who also acted like idiots. The Boss had been use to this. He had been sitting around the bar area with Shaundi. Since they were both serious with their work, they were talking about Jason's gang called "The Masked Ones."

The reason for their names was they had frightening masks on when they kidnapped their victims. They would keep the victims for a few days and torture them. If their victims had been lucky they would be released. If they weren't as lucky, they would be tortured to death.

"What are we going to do with them?" asked Shaundi.

"What do you think we are going to do?" asked The Boss, for a certain reason he felt as if he might give up. The Masked Ones is by far the most craziest gang he has ever dealt with.

"Kill them. What do you think?" asked Shaundi, as if killing the enemy was the only choice.

"We can't just barge into their warehouse and kill them." The Boss plainly said, then took a big gulp of his beer.

"I think Jason's brother, what's his name?"

"Robin?" The Boss asked, "What about him?"

Shaundi sighed and continued, "I think he might be in trouble."

"Good." The Boss coldly said.

"Oh, okay, yeah you're just going to let a guy who knew nothing about what his brother was doing, die?" Shaundi asked, raising her voice a bit.

"Why do you even fucking care?" The Boss yelled, slamming his beer bottle down on the table. They had caused a crowd, causing bystanders to glance at the both of the Saints.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm not fucking cold like you!" Shaundi screamed, she then stormed out of the scene, leaving The Boss with an un-explainable look on his face.

Zimos walked to The Boss, Zimos had his arm around a woman which he would get 'busy' with later.

"What do you want, Z?" The Boss asked, rubbing his temples.

"What's the girl's problem?" Zimos asked.

"I don't fucking know, but I'm going to find out." The Boss said.

* * *

Robin relaxed his body for a few hours and headed off to Jason's house. He had hailed a taxi, when he got to Jason's house he saw that the house had changed. It had been different than the last time he saw it. Okay, I'm just going to investigate here, Robin thought.

Robin crouched down as he slowly walked behind Jason's house. He saw that the window was open just a crack, he opened the window and crawled inside. Inside, he saw an office that had disturbing pictures on the wall. The pictures were of people who were amputated, Robin felt as he was going to throw-up.

He quickly left the room and went inside the hallway area. He opened another door that lead to another study-like office room. There was a T.V that had been conveniently placed in the middle of the room. There was a tablet besides the T.V. There was a play button, Robin pushed it.

"Oh, look, if you are playing this. You have exactly 6 days to find your son." It was Jason who was speaking in the video. Robin heard Jason lightly chuckle on the video. "Good Luck."

Robin backed away from the tablet and started making his way to the door when he heard a voice. Actually, a chuckle, a very terrifying one.

"My Robbie, you thought my house was unoccupied at the moment. Well, you were fucking wrong!" yelled Jason unfortunately.

Robin sighed angrily, he was already tired of this shit. "Come on, let Farren go."

"And ruin this fun and pain I'm causing you? I'm afraid not." Jason darkly said through the intercom that had speakers around the room so Robin could hear him, he then chuckled, "Good luck on this thing I'm about to present you, motherfucker."

Fire illuminated the room, Robin had no idea what happened, or if there was even logic to this. Robin panicked as he realized there were no windows in the room. He kicked down the door, which took a few tries. He looked at the window in the hallway and broke it, he looked down at the ground. Robin was on the second floor, which was fairly high.

Robin jumped out of the house, which had been painful. He felt a huge pain in his stomach area. He rolled over and looked at his stomach, there was a huge cut on his stomach from the glass. His blood was everywhere. Robin screamed in agony.

He slowly stood up and limped, he waited a long time hailing a taxi. The taxi driver looked at Robin horrified. Robin arrived at the motel and went inside his room. He took some painkillers, and sat on his bed, he tried to stop the bleeding. He failed to stop until he heard knocking.

Robin painfully stood up and put his shirt back on so the person wouldn't see. Even though there was blood on his shirt. He answered the door.

"Whoa, what happened?" Shaundi asked, looking at Robin's blood-filled shirt.

"I-I h-had a-an ac-accident." Robin stuttered in agony.

Shaundi walked inside his room, Robin closed the door, Shaundi looked horrified when she saw the towel filled with dark blood.

"Lift up your shirt." Shaundi ordered Robin. Robin did as she said, and lifted up his shirt. Shaundi saw his abs that had a clear deep cut on it. She didn't know what to do.

"You need a fucking hospital." Shaundi said, looking at Robin's deep cut.

"I don't need one, I don't want one." Robin pleaded looking at Shaundi with his dark brown eyes. Shaundi sighed, she went inside the bathroom to see if there was anything to help Robin.

Robin sat on his bed and continued to touch his cut, what scared him was it might be there on his body forever. He didn't want to remember what was happening now.

Shaundi found tons of things in the bathroom, she found a bandage roll and antibacterial ointment. She quickly walked back to Robin, she knew it wouldn't work, but it's worth a try. Before she could help Robin she took another towel and went back to wash it.

Shaundi walked back to Robin, she put the damp towel on Robin's cut. She had surprisingly felt closer to him. This isn't the time, she thought.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked, as Shaundi treated him.

"The Boss, he would help some Saints and I would watch him." Shaundi said, she took the damp towel off and put antibacterial ointment on Robin then started putting the bandage on.

Once she was done Robin glanced at her, "Thank you. I needed that. Well, I did." Robin said.

"What's happening?" Shaundi asked scrunching her brow.

"Dozens of things that you don't need to know." Robin said, putting his bloody shirt back on. He looked at his cellphone which had a few missed calls from Farrens' school.

"Come on, I'm in a gang that knows more about your brother than you do."

Robin sighed, "Jason, took my son and he is doing some twisted things. I need to get my son before he dies."

"That sucks." Shaundi said, she later regretted that she said that.

"Look, thanks for helping me, but I need you to leave." Robin said, looking at Shaundi in the eyes.

"If you need he-," Shaundi was cut off by Robin raising his hand mid-height to stop her sentence.

"I don't need help. I need to do this alone." Robin firmly said, keeping his voice steady and strong though he had been awfully tired.

"Okay, I was just checking if you needed help." Shaundi said, she then got up and looked back at Robin with that, she left the motel room.

Robin touched his stomach which he felt excruciating pain. He felt his phone vibrate, he got a new text. It was from Jason, it's like he couldn't leave Robin alone.

_"Meet me at Technically Legal, at 9:30 p.m tomorrow. Don't be late, or there will be consequences." _

Robin sighed with desperation, he could not be late, he had to get Farren back. If he didn't get Farren, there _will _be consequences.


	4. Chapter 4

The Boss stayed up at all night in his office. He called Shaundi to meet him at his penthouse. He had a bottle of Vodka by him and a small glass of it. He slowly drank his drink as he waited for Shaundi.

Shaundi entered The Boss' penthouse and went inside his office, he looked exhausted. It wasn't the first time she has seen him look exhausted, but it sure as hell won't be the last time.

"What do you need, Boss?" asked Shaundi, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you need to help Jason's brother?" The Boss asked lifting his head towards where Shaundi was.

"Because he needs help?" Shaundi said, as if it was an obvious answer.

"Well, what happened? I know you went out to see him." The Boss said as he suspected her.

"Look, I found him with a large cut on his body. That doesn't scream out he needs help. Does it?" Shaundi said, she had been getting tired of The Boss questioning her. Honestly, she had absolutely no idea why she was helping Robin. Was it just because he looked helpless? Or, she just want to help him?

"Shaundi, for the first time you are making me more mad than I get, for example, like I get mad at Pierce." The Boss said, he sighed and poured himself another glass of Vodka. "Don't help Robin, okay?"

"Fuck it, you're not telling me what I can and can't do." Shaundi said, she left the room abruptly.

The Boss grabbed his Vodka bottle and threw it against the wall, breaking it into small shards of glass. He started rubbing his temples. The Boss had been getting stressed out with what had been happening lately. For a certain reason, he wasn't use to this type of stress. The Masked Ones were stronger than his gang. It scared him even more when he knew he probably couldn't defeat The Masked Ones.

The Boss left his office, he put on his jacket and went out into town to relieve some stress.

* * *

It was the next day and Robin left to go to Technically Legal. He wasn't sure if he was going to die, but he sure as hell prayed he didn't. He went to the back of the well-known strip club.

Robin found a group of men dressed in black talking, he cautiously walked over to them.

"Hello?" Robin carefully greeted, one of them men snickered and gestured with his hand to come over to the group. Robin walked to them, Jason was one of the men in the group.

"Glad you could make it." Jason said, clasping his hands together, and making a faint smile.

"Where's Farren?" Robin asked, looking at Jason directly in his eyes.

"We need to talk business first. You are really eager to get your little son back, are you?" Jason said, "We just need to do something that might hurt a little."

"What?" asked Robin, he fell blank when a hard baseball bat slammed against his head.

Jason rounded Robin into the back of the strip club, ordering other men to take Robin to a disclosed room, "Let nobody get inside from the back, okay?" Jason ordered.

The other men nodded and took their pistols out, they stand-by guarding the back of the strip club.

Jason went into the strip club and went into the room Robin was in. He waited until Robin was awake, 3 hours had passed by and Robin had started waking up, still feeling a bit groggy.

"I'm glad you have finally woken up." Jason said, he had a huge saw with him, he was wiping it with a clean paper towel.

"What, what am I doing here?" Robin asked, looking around, with panic written across his face. He tried to release himself from the straps that had him tied onto a chair.

"To learn a lesson, motherfucker." Jason smugly said, he smiled which horrified Robin.

"Come on, what is wrong with you? What happened with you?" Robin asked, he needed to know what has gotten into Jason.

"Drugs, of course. But, having dominance over people can also change you." Jason said, he slowly showed Robin his cutting utensil. "I'm going to do something that might hurt a little."

Robin panicked and moved around, he tried to get out of the chair he was strapped to, but it simply didn't work. Jason took his saw and looked at each of Robin's fingers. Jason smugly chuckled and pushed his saw into Robin's left hand pinkie. Robin screamed in agony, realizing that Jason was cutting off his finger.

Robin's pinkie fell on the ground, he kicked Jason in the groin, causing Jason to drop his saw.

"Motherfucker!" Jason yelled out, punching Robin in the face. Robin's blood had been dropping off his pinkie onto the ground, he just wanted Jason to kill him right then.

* * *

Shaundi was driving around Steelport to get her mind off of things, when she drove by Technically Legal she suspected something, a dozen vans, and trucks were parked near the back. She stopped by the strip club and walked inside. Usually she wouldn't go to strip clubs, if she did, it would be for gang operations.

Shaundi went towards the back of the strip club, she lowly cursed at herself when she saw a man guarding the back. She casually walked towards the man when he abruptly stopped her.

"Hey, woman you're not suppose to go here." said the guard stopping Shaundi in her tracks.

"I need to get something, I forgot my phone." Shaundi lied, the guard suspiciously looked at her, until he gave her a nod indicating that she could go in.

Shaundi went inside the back, she couldn't believe that a man could be that stupid. She continued walking around until she saw a door that was open just a crack. Shaundi slowly walked to the door and looked through the crack. She saw that Robin was in the room, he was strapped to a chair and he had been been bleeding badly from his pinkie. Shaundi realized someone cut off Robin's pinkie.

Shaundi looked around the room before she went inside. Robin looked up and saw that Shaundi entered the room, he panicked for a little for her because he knew Jason was going to come back any time soon. Shaundi quickly unstrapped Robin from the chair, Robin got up quickly and held pressure onto his pinkie.

Shaundi and Robin quickly walked out of the room and saw Jason walking in the hallway with a couple of his gang-members. When Jason saw Robin and Shaundi he raised his pistol, Shaundi and Robin ran out of Technically Legal and ran into Shaundi's car.

"Damn, that was close." said Shaundi as she drove away. She looked at Robin and her eyes widened at the sight of his blood.

"Just take me back to the m-motel." Robin said, he flinched in pain.

"You sure you don't need a hospital?" Shaundi asked as she looked at Robin flinching.

"I got a first aid kit before you fixed me up, that's why you had the bandage. I can fix myself up." Robin said, he looked at Shaundi giving her a small reassuring nod.

"Okay..." Shaundi said, unsure if it was a good idea. But, it was his body, so she didn't really care.

Shaundi drove Robin to the motel, she helped Robin to his motel room, though he didn't need much help. They both entered his motel room, Shaundi watched Robin fix himself up, though he was doing a horrible job of it. Shaundi helped Robin bandage up his hand.

"Thank you. But, I told you, I don't need help, at all." Robin said, though he knew he needed help.

"I was trying to...help." Shaundi said, she slowly got up and grabbed the door knob, and looked back at Robin. "Just be careful." Shaundi then left his room, leaving Robin sigh to what had happened.


End file.
